Role of the retina pigment epithelium in macular degeneration. Clinical, histologic, and histochemical electron microscopic study. Electron microscopic study of collagen, elastin, and fibroblasts in various types of corneal dystrophy. Electrophysiologic properties of cat extraocular muscle fibers correlated with respect to innervation and ultrastructure.